Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi will premiere on July 16, 2012 on MuchMusic, and on an unknown date on TeenNick. It will follow a 4-week telenovela format with 16 episodes aired daily, Monday through Thursdays, picking up after winter break during the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 24 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Four actors will be added to the recurring cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold and Demetrius Joyette (although more may be added for the season). Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis; the head cheerleader and student council VP with a vicious streak. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres; an arrogant ladies' man and star athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy; a quirky goth with bipolar disorder. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne; a posh, lesbian and recovering alcoholic who is repeating grade 12. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa; a bad girl with a dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan; a handsome athlete with a soft spot for his younger brother, Tristan. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin; Clare's laid-back stepbrother/ex-boyfriend known for his skill in handiwork. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour; an overweight, sarcastic musician. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno; an eccentric girl with a knack for photography and art. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin; the student council president and soccer star; determined to a fault. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie; an ex-teen father who is trying to make something of his life. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner; a basketball player who has always wanted to be cool. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards; an intelligent Christian girl whose ex-boyfriend is now her stepbrother. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers; a student with Asperger's Syndrome who's trying to fit in. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari; a rebellious girl from a conservative Muslim home who doesn't have it all figured out. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres; a female-to-male transgender student trying to find his niche. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton; a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp; a shy and awkward nerd. Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak; a cute skater boy with a rough home life. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan; a melodramatic, openly gay teenager and the younger brother of Owen. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin; a snarky virtuoso at the cello, and the younger sister of Katie. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria; an bubbly cheerleader with a manipulative side who thinks she's ready to conquer high school social life. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson; the school's principal and guardian of Connor. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh; the no-nonsense Media Immersions and Band teacher who has a soft spot for Alli . Recurring Cast Students *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker; Becky 's twin brother (junior) (new) *Dylan Everett as Campbell; (sophomore) (new) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker; Luke 's twin sister (junior) (new) *Samii Folliot as Hannah Belmont; a smart and sweet redhead. (junior) *Stephan James as Julian Williams; an athletic guy who usually works out with Drew and Owen. (senior) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike (senior) (new) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish; a guy who enjoys alternative music and fashion. (junior) Trivia *Production for this season began March 19, 2012. The first scene filmed features Tori, Tristan, and Maya. *It has been confirmed that upcoming characters Luke & Becky will be siblings. *The 12th Season of Degrassi will also contain the show's 300th episode. Episode List Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons